mazerunnerfandomcom-20200222-history
Teresa Agnes
Teresa Agnes (born Deedee) was the only female Glader and Thomas's best friend. She was around 15 or 16 at the time of The Maze Runner. She is named after Mother Teresa, a catholic saint, leading to the deduction that the girls in group B are named after religious figures. (Alternatively, this could be derived from the fact that she was the first immune to the Flare found, and lead to the search of a cure for the Flare. She gave hope to people, and was considered to be a potential saviour.) Personality Teresa is seen as kindhearted and nice, even though she can be quite tough at times. She is seen as very intellectual character in the maze runner trilogy. She, together with the glade, helped solve the maze, and find the key to code. Teresa also can be seen as serene and comporting, being on Thomas side when he is down, and advicing him, even since childhood. (This is shown in Chuck’s death, how Thomas has acted recklessly, despite her being patient and calming him down). She cares for her friends, especially deeply for Thomas, since he is the only one she knows in glade. They were childhood friends, being part of W.I.C.K.E.D, and also involved in creating the Maze. They grew up together, worked together, and developed a strong devotion, even speaking telepathically through their minds. Teresa is overprotective of Thomas; when she betrayed and got separated from hi m and the other gladers, she have told him to get away and leave her, knowing that him being with her will endanger him, and sacrificing her life for the cost of his life, knowing her betrayal was something crucial and unforgiving, and that the gladers have lost trust in her. Appearance Teresa is frequently described beautiful, and thin with tar black, shiny, long hair. Her skin is described as flawless and as pale as pearls. She also has "burning", blue eyes. She is approximately five and a half feet tall. Biography ''The Maze Runner The day after Thomas arrived and was discovered by the Gladers, the newbie alarm rang again and the Box elevator rose, delivering a girl, Teresa. Everyone was suprised at this as the box elevator only ever delivered boys to the Glade, and only one a month falling into a deep coma. Thomas then noticed a message Teresa had with her saying she would be the final Glader. Teresa was then taken into the care of the med-jacks. Later on while she was in her coma, Thomas discovered that Teresa had a telepathic link with him, allowing Teresa herself to communicate with Thomas telepathically while trapped in a coma. Many days later, Teresa finally awoke from her coma and contacted Thomas to get to her location. When Thomas was late, she kneed a boy and found Thomas and began talking to him about what was going on. While they were in the midst of their conversation, an angered Alby approached her and ordered Newt and several other Gladers to imprison her in the slammer, a jail cell in the Glade. After her imprisonment, Teresa contacted Thomas and made him promise to convince Alby and Newt to release her, which Thomas eventually did, and they reluctantly released her. After Teresa's release, she went with Newt into the Map Room in the Glade to map out changes while using her telepathic link to communicate with Thomas, who was with another Glader named Minho. During their search, Thomas and Minho were attacked by the Maze's violent inhabitants, the Grievers. The Grievers stung and injured Thomas, but Minho rescued him and fled to the Glade, where they discovered the stone doors leading to the Maze stopped closing at night, so they imprisoned Thomas in the slammer after injecting him with a serum to protect him from the Grievers, Thomas awoke two days later and told Newt to call a gathering to discuss his plan to escape the Maze after he and Teresa discovered the letters on the Gladers's maps spell a code. Teresa was present at the gathering where Thomas revealed that the Maze was created by an organization called WICKED who also abducted the Gladers. Thomas also revealed that WICKED forced he and Teresa to design the Maze and that the letters on the Glader maps spell a code that must be typed into a computer near an area in the Maze called the Cliff, which will unlock a tunnel out of the Maze and deactivate the Grievers. Shortly after the gathering, Thomas led the Gladers through the Maze, but they were attacked by the Grievers along the way. Alby chose to sacrifice himself and was killed by the Grievers while Teresa and the other Gladers retreated to the Cliff, where the Grievers attacked them a second time. The Gladers fought off the Grievers long enough for Thomas to type the code into the computer. Eventually, with assistance from Teresa and Chuck, a younger Glader who Thomas befriended when he arrived, Thomas was able to type the code successfully and as a result, the tunnel leading out of the Maze was unlocked and the Grievers were deactivated. Teresa and the other Gladers used the dark tunnel to escape the Maze. The Gladers eventually got to a chamber at the end of the dark tunnel wher they confronted the WICKED agents responsible for creating the Maze. Before they could attack, however, Gally, a Glader who had gone missing days ago, emerged out of the shadows with a knife and killed Chuck. Thomas, angered at Chuck's demise, attacked and defeated Gally while a group of adults entered the chamber and killed the WICKED agents. The leader of the resistance against WICKED escorted Teresa and the other Gladers out of the chamber and the Gladers and the resistance escaped on a bus. On the bus, the resistance told the Gladers that part of Earth was burned by overheating sun rays and many people have been infected with a disease known as the Flare. The resistance also revealed that they are heading for a burned out wasteland near the Equator known as the Scorch, which the Gladers must cross in order to find a cure to eradicate the Flare. After the bus reached its destination, a fancy hotel, the resistance fed the Gladers pizza. After dinner, the Gladers found beds and went to sleep, with Teresa sleeping in a separate room from her fellow Gladers and she and Thomas wondered what would happen next. The Scorch Trials Meanwhile she and the other Gladers were sleeping, Teresa contacted Thomas, saying she wanted him to keep her company. Before she could continue, however, Teresa screamed as a group of WICKED agents stormed into her room and kidnapped her and she lost contact with Thomas altogether. She awoke in a dorm with a group of female Gladers called Group B and were told by a member of the organization WICKED that the girls have all been infected with the Flare and must cross the Scorch to reach a safe haven where they will be cured of the Flare. WICKED also gave Teresa instructions to make Thomas feel betrayed and told her that if she didn't, they would kill him. Teresa became the leader of Group B and two girls, Sonya and Harriet, became close to her. After departing the dorm, Teresa led Group B through the barren wasteland called the Scorch and eventually found and took shelter inside a small shack near an abandoned city. Later that night, Teresa was visited by Thomas, who was sent by Newt and Minho, now the leader of the Gladers, to investigate the shack and Teresa told Thomas to go away. Thomas tried to reason with Teresa, but she kissed him before he could do so. Teresa then told Thomas to go somewhere far away from the shack. Upon hearing this, Thomas rushed out of the shack to regroup with the other Gladers. The next morning, Teresa and Group B ventured through the abandoned city and fought and killed many of the insane inhabitants called the Cranks and eventually made their way to the mountains and constructed a camp there. Sometime later, Teresa and Group B confronted the Gladers who were accompanied by two Cranks, Jorge and Brenda, as well as a former male member of Group B name Aris on the outskirts of the abandoned city and captured Thomas. Before departing with Thomas, Teresa warned that if the Gladers attempted to follow Group B to rescue Thomas, the girls would open fire on the Gladers with arrows. Teresa and Group B then took Thomas with them back to their camp in the mountains, where Teresa ordered Harriet and Sonya to execute Thomas before heading off alone into the mountains. Teresa eventually spotted Thomas walking free with Group B and signaled him to come with her through the woods. While walking in the woods, Teresa revealed to Thomas that she loved Aris and never loved Thomas. This, succeding in her mission, makes Thomas feels completly. Aris appeared behind Thomas,holding a knife threatning to kill him if they didnt go further into the words, The three teenagers eventually reached a chamber and Teresa and Aris instruct Thomas to go into the chamber. Teresa hit Thomas on the head twice with a spear almost making him pass out. WithThomasweakend, Teresa and Aris dragged Thomas into the gas chamber. Teresa, after making Thomas feel betrayed, released Thomas. She apologized to Thomas for her corrupt actions and told Thomas that the night they escaped the Glade, she was abducted by WICKED and corrupted by WICKED. Teresa kisses Thomas, but Thomas feels nothing.Teresa instantly noticed the Gladers and Group B heading for a snowy valley and she, Thomas, and Aris ran down the mountains and reunited with the Gladers and Group B, who have forged an alliance to con front WICKED and also found the safe haven. After regrouping with their companions, however, several canisters emerged from the ground and released strange monsters created by WICKED. After a tough battle, Teresa and the other Gladers destroy the monsters just as a flying transport called a Berg arrived. Teresa, along with the rest of the Gladers and Group B, climbed aboard the Berg and escaped the valley. Onboard the Berg, the Gladers celebrated their success and Thomas and Teresa told each other of their adventures and eventually fell asleep together. Hours later, the Berg landed at WICKED's headquarters. Later, Teresa contacted Thomas and informed him that WICKED has other plans for them in the future, but the Gladers will get through and defeat WICKED. Thomas, frustrated that the Gladers have not yet won their freedom, told Teresa he is done with the Trials and Teresa responded that "WICKED is good" and shut her link off, leaving Thomas alone in a room of utter brightness. The Death Cure Teresa is one of the first to greet Thomas back, and she is one who chooses to get her memory back, along with Aris, Sonya, Harriet, Frypan, Jackson, Clint, and most of the others. Then she escapes to Denver, thinking that Thomas, Newt, and Minho have already escaped. Later she is one of the few people who were kidnapped by the Right Arm. She goes with the group to rescue the immunes from the maze. The maze then explodes and as they are escaping they encounter some Grievers waking up. She knows how to kill them because her memories are back, so she tells Thomas to reach into the blubber at their tail-end and retrieving a small piece of plastic. They begin deactivating them. After escaping the Maze, they proceed through the WICKED headquarters to a maintenance room where a Flat-trans waits to take them to "paradise". Janson and some other WICKED members arrive behind them, and she helps the other Gladers to fight them. After they're dead, the remaining group head back towards the Flat-trans. On the way, a large chunk of the ceiling begins to fall on Thomas. He can't move, so Teresa pushes him out of the way at the cost of her own life. Only her arm and head stick out from under the rock, and she tells Thomas that she only ever cared for him. ''The Kill ''Order''''' Deedee (Teresa) is first seen when Mark and Trina rescue her from an abandoned villiage. She was shot in the arm with a needle filled with the Flare. She is immune, and after her fellow friends and family, burdened and mad with the Flare, leave her, thinking that she is a devil because she isn't sick. She is actually immune. Mark and Trina take her on an odyssey of terror as they try to go east, in fear of running into her fellow village mates. Category:Characters Category:Gladers Category:Deceased Teresa is seen as kindhearted and nice, even though she can be quite tough at times. She is seen as very intellectual character in the maze runner trilogy. She, together with the glade, helped solve the maze, and find the key to code. Teresa also can be seen as serene and comporting, being on Thomas side when he is down, and advising him, even since childhood. (This is shown in Chuck’s death, how Thomas has acted recklessly, despite her being patient and calming him down). She cares for her friends, especially deeply for Thomas, since he is the only one she knows in glade. They were childhood friends, being part of W.I.C.K.E.D, and also involved in creating the Maze. They grew up together, worked together, and developed a strong devotion, even speaking telepathically through their minds. Teresa is overprotective of Thomas; when she betrayed and got separated from him and the other gladers, she have told him to get away and leave her, knowing that him being with her will endanger him, and sacrificing her life for the cost of his life, knowing her betrayal was something crucial and unforgiving.